Teen Angst (BakuDeku)
by evuchu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Katsuki makes a bold decision, but how does that feel for Izuku? (Disclaimer: I do NOT own BNHA or ANY of it’s characters. Credits to Horikoshi Kohei)


"Alright, class dismissed." Aizawa-Sensei said, sighing. And with that, he walked out of the classroom.

It was a Friday, and the students of Class 1-A were discussing plans for that night, but Midoriya Izuku couldn't hear them. He was too busy zoning out on the blonde head in front of him. Izuku didn't realize it, but he was blushing madly.

"Deku-Kun!" came Uraraka Ochako's voice from across the room. Izuku snapped out of his daze and looked up at her and Iida Tenya, who were now beside his desk. "Are you alright?" Ochako asked. "Midoriya-Kun! Your face is completely red! Do you have a fever?" Tenya's strong voice rang through the classroom. Several students paused their conversations to glance at them. Izuku sweat-dropped. "N-No... Everything's okay, Iida-Kun!" he said, nervously scratching his cheek with one finger.

"Oh... Well... L-Let's go then!" Ochako suggested. "Y-Yeah..." Izuku agreed. With one last glance at the grumpy blonde, Izuku packed up his things and left.

The trio was halfway down the hall when they heard yelling coming from the direction of the classroom. "OI, DEKU!" The three turned around to see Bakugou Katsuki storming towards them. Izuku gulped.

When Katsuki caught up with them, he grabbed one of Izuku's wrists. "K-Kacchan...?!" Izuku cried out, a blush creeping up on his face. Ochako looked angry and like she was going to be sick at the same time. Tenya started waving his arms around, shouting, in his strong, loud voice: "Bakugou-Kun! It is impolite to physically assault your fellow classmates! Release him at once!" Izuku personally thought the assault was more emotional than physical.

"Tch," Katsuki scoffed. "Hey, extras," he said darkly. Tenya stopped his panicked motions and Ochako's expression softened. "This has nothing to do with you, so..." Katsuki met both of their eyes. "Get lost, or... I'LL KILL YOU, GOT IT?!"

Ochako and Tenya looked nervously at Izuku, who smiled awkwardly through his blush. "I-It's alright, guys," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-You can go on without me." He gave a small, awkward-sounding laugh. Ochako and Tenya exchanged a nervous glance before nodding at Izuku and walking away.

"S-So, Kacchan, w-what did you—?" Before Izuku could finish his sentence, the feisty blonde grabbed his other wrist and pinned him against the wall. "K-Kacchan!" Izuku cried out. "Shut up, Deku." Katsuki growled, turning his face away from Izuku's. "Kacchan..." Izuku said softly. "Tch," Katsuki scoffed. Something was irritating the blonde more than usual. Izuku just wished he knew what.

Gulping, the greenette tried to talk to Katsuki again. "So, um... W-What did you want to...?" Suddenly, Katsuki's head snapped up, their eyes locking for a split-second. Then, the blonde slightly tilted his head side-to-side, scanning the hallway for any stray students.

Before Izuku could process what was going on, he felt something warm being pressed against his lips. After a few moments, Izuku startled as he realized the cozy feeling was Katsuki. The blonde was pressing his mouth against Izuku's, squeezing his eyes shut. Unsure of what else he could do, Izuku pressed back.

As he pressed harder against the greenette's mouth, Katsuki loosened his grip around the boy's wrist. Katsuki let his hands slip around Izuku's waist, and the greenette wrapped his arms around the neck of the feisty blonde. Eventually, the two parted for air. Panting lightly, they looked into each other's eyes. Both of their faces were flushed. Katsuki broke eye-contact by quickly looking away. "Damn Deku," he growled. Izuku giggled a little. "Kaccha—" Katsuki cut him off by kissing him again.

When the two parted, the older boy started a trail. He kissed Izuku's cheek, forehead, other cheek, nose, jawline. Then he started down the younger boy's neck. "God... Dammit... Deku..." he mumbled between kisses, Izuku hummed in response, and the feel of the greenette's throat vibrating against his lips sent Katsuki over the edge. He stopped kissing Izuku and violently grabbed on of his wrists, dragging him down the hall, towards the exit.

"K-Kacchan! What are you—?"

"Shut up, Deku."

Katsuki dragged Izuku out of the building. He dragged him to the dorms. Then, Katsuki dragged the greenette through the common area, all the way to his room, completely ignoring the funny looks their classmates gave them.

Once they were in Katsuki's room, the blonde locked the door and threw his backpack next to it. "Put your stuff down, nerd." he said. Izuku set his backpack down next to Katsuki"s.

Suddenly, Katsuki turned around and grabbed Izuku by the tie, pulling him close. Izuku could feel his face heating up, heart racing in his chest. "You're my boyfriend now, got it?" Katsuki said quietly. Izuku could feel Katsuki's hot breath against his lips. Nodding, the greenette smiled and pressed his mouth to his boyfriend's. Their arms wound around each other, forming a tight embrace. Smirking, the blonde experimentally slid his tongue across Izuku's bottom lip. Shocked, the smaller boy awkwardly opened his mouth just enough.

The greenette could feel his boyfriend's tongue against his own. It was an unfamiliar but not unwelcome sensation. Neither one of them wanted it to end. Ever.

Both boys were sweating now. Katsuki reached up and unbuttoned Izuku's blazer. He then pulled the smaller boy closer to him so their chests were pressed tightly together. The greenette wasn't quite sure what was happening or how it started, but he was sure he didn't want it to stop anytime soon. Katsuki's hand started slipping down Izuku's back—

There was a knock at the door. The boys parted, panting. A single strand of saliva connected their tongues. Izuku looked away, awkwardly wiping the spit from his mouth.

Katsuki angrily stormed over and yanked open the door. Standing there in the doorway was none other than Kirishima Eijirou, in all his glory. "Hey, Baku-bro! Kaminari and I were just wondering if you wanted t— Oh, uh, hey, Midoriya." Izuku pulled his blazer around him with one hand and gave a small wave with the other. He was almost certain he was blushing all over, but he still tried to make it seem like he _wasn't_ just making out with his frienemy.

"Get lost, Shitty Hair," Katsuki growled. He begun to close the door, but Eijirou stuck his foot out just in time. "Hey, c'mon, Baku-bro! That's totally un-manly of you!" Katsuki gave him a death glare, and even the great Kirishima got a little nervous. "Do I look like a give a damn?" he said in a low, menacing voice. Eijirou quickly shook his head and scurried off.

Katsuki slammed the door as he turned back to Izuku. "Damn bastard," he mumbled. He looked up and saw Izuku mumbling to himself. "What now, nerd?" he demanding, walking over and ruffling the boy's green hair. Izuku pulled his blazer off and folded it neatly, carefully setting it on Katsuki's desk. Katsuki looked at him, confused, for a second. He suddenly understood where the greenette was going with this, and smirked, removing his own blazer.

Grabbing the boy by his shoulders, Katsuki pushed Izuku onto his bed. Izuku grinned for a moment, then cleared his throat and looked up at Katsuki with big eyes. "What're you gonna do now, Kacchan?" he asked innocently. Katsuki answered him with a not-so-innocent smirk. "Whatever the hell I want."


End file.
